Por él
by sonrais777
Summary: Si bien no había tenido una vida fácil, ahora tenía un propósito más allá de una promesa, y por él haría lo que fuera para protegerlo.


**Hola a todos! Este one-shot lo hice cuando apareció Chat Blanc y me dije, este personaje merece un especial, o dos! Así pues, estoy contenta con este pequeño trabajo, espero que les guste y aviso que habrá otro one-shot especial para este personaje cuyo nombre nunca se ha pronunciado en la serie pero que conocemos como el Gorila, y debo decirlo… ¡GORILA PARA PADRE ADOPTIVO DE ADRIEN! Bien, ya lo saqué de mi sistema. Pero bueno, sin más qué decir aparte de que agradecemos a Thomas Astruc por tan genial serie…. COMENZAMOS!**

…

Por él.  
Capítulo único.

-Lo sentimos mucho. Pero tienes que irte. No puedes andar por ahí golpeando a la gente y mucho menos hacerlos tragar… sólo vete.  
Un gruñido salió de la garganta de aquel enorme hombre que tomó el poco dinero que le daban de liquidación y se marchó de aquel asqueroso club. Había hecho un trabajo fantástico impidiendo que mocosos idiotas, borrachos o imbéciles que creían poder pasar por cualquiera con unos cuantos billetes se pasaran de listos, y uno de esos últimos le había costado el empleo.

Un tipo de lo más arrogante había intentado hacer más que invitar a una camarera unos tragos, desde donde estaba podía ver lo que ocurría, no tenía intención de intervenir, pero cuando vio a ese tipo junto con sus amigos la siguieron y luego la llevaron a un baño, sabía que la cosa se iba a poner fea para ellos. La puerta estaba cerrada por dentro, y había terminado por arrancar la puerta de los goznes para entrar y al ver a la aterrada chica rodeada por esos infelices no dudó en darles unas clases de cómo tratar a una dama. Vale, quizás debió haberle bajado al excusado antes de meter su cabeza, pero ese pomposo idiota y sus amigos lo pensaran ahora dos veces antes de querer pasarse de listo con una chica.  
Miró lo poco que había en el sobre y de repente una pequeña mano tocó su brazo, era la camarera de anoche.  
-Oye, lamento que te despidieran, fue muy injusto.- él gruñó en respuesta.- Sabes, hay alguien que está buscando guardaespaldas y chofer. Toma, seguro que tienes una oportunidad.- le dio un papel con la dirección. Una oportunidad, al menos era algo...

Se había vestido con su mejor traje ese día y había acudido a la cita puntual. En el sitio había otros tipos que al verlo se sintieron pequeños en su presencia. Y al conocer a la entrevistadora no parecía intimidada o sorprendida por su curriculum, aunque no podía leer sus expresiones en ese rostro que parecía esculpido en hielo.  
-Tiene una ficha muy… interesante, monsieur.

Interesante, eso no le daba buena espina. De reojo vio una puerta entreabierta a su derecha y pudo distinguir a unos pequeños ojos verdes mirándolo curioso.

-Necesitamos a un chofer y a un guardaespaldas. Mayormente alguien que se ocupe de proteger a madame y a su hijo pequeño.- miró de nuevo hacia la puerta donde esta vez el pequeño cerró la puerta.- Muy bien. Le llamaremos si es indispensable, por ahora puede irse.

De algo estaba seguro, no iba a recibir esa llamada. Pasó por el pasillo por el que entró y escuchó voces tras una puerta.  
-Te lo juro Gabriel, todos tienen caras de matones a sueldo. No me gustan.  
-Emilie, por favor. Ya lo hemos discutido.  
-Sé que quieres protegernos, pero me preocupa Adrien. Es un niño muy sensible y ¿ya viste al último que entro? No quiero que se asuste.

Y allí iba su oportunidad de trabajo.

Suspiró un tanto abatido, yendo donde la salida. Aun había algunos formados esperando turno. Cuando vio a un pequeño de cabellos rubios jugar con una capa y con una pistola de juguete de dardos.  
-¡Piu! ¡Piu! ¡Atrás marcianos malvados!- el niño disparaba hacia donde había algunos dibujos hechos por él pegados en las paredes. Daba hasta un poco de gracia verlo jugar y rodar por el suelo, pero todo cambió cuando un simple dardo de espuma golpeo por error a uno de los tipos tras la nuca.  
-¡Hey! ¡Mocoso! Vete a jugar a otra parte.  
-Perdone usted señor.  
-Vaya con los críos de hoy.- se quejó otro.  
-Deberían de darles una tunda como hacían antes.- se burló uno que parecía disfrutar ver al pequeño niño a punto de llorar mientras hacía puchero.  
Y eso lo enfureció. ¿Quiénes se creían esos perdedores para intimidar a un niño? Se puso entre el niño y esa imitación de matones de secundaria, no tardaron en salir volando varios metros de la puerta y correr fuera de la propiedad por su vida. Al ver tremenda fuerza, los otros aspirantes corrieron soltando sus papeles en la carrera. Se volvió a ver al niño preocupado, seguro que lo habría asustado, pero contrario a lo que pensó, este lo miraba con grandes ojos y la boca abierta.  
-Genial...  
-¡Adrien!- la señora Agreste corrió hacia su hijo y lo abrazó.- Mi amor, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso aquí?  
-¡Mami! ¡Mami! El gorila sacó a unos tipos feos que se estaban portando mal conmigo. ¡Mola mucho!  
¿Gorila? Bueno, lo habían llamado de otras formas pero al ver la carita feliz de ese pequeño se sintió orgulloso y no ofendido por el apodo. Pero aun así seguro que no lo iban a contratar.

-¿Eso hizo?  
La mujer le miró como si lo estuviese estudiando, hasta se sintió un poco tímido por su mirada escrutadora, y en poco llegó otro hombre con la mujer de hielo que lo entrevistó.  
-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? ¿Qué hizo usted con...?  
-Gabriel.- le habló con tono dulce la mujer.- Está bien. Pedí que se marcharan los demás solicitantes porque aquí ya he contratado a nuestro nuevo guardaespaldas.  
Los recién llegados lo miraron incrédulos y él sentía que iba a irse de espaldas. La mujer lo veía con una dulzura y gran agradecimiento que no supo qué decir, y su esposo, al que reconoció como Gabriel Agreste, aclaró su garganta antes de hablarle.  
-Si es el caso, entonces no hay problema. Natalie, por favor explica a monsieur sus nuevas responsabilidades.  
-Como usted ordene.- y tal como llegaron, los dos se fueron pero a diferentes direcciones.  
Sus pequeños ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecían dos canicas, se había quedado mudo. Pero entonces sintió una pequeña mano apretar sus grandes dedos y vio al niño sonreírle y mirarlo con un brillo en sus ojos. La mujer se acercó a él y le habló con una dulzura y calidez que envolvió su corazón.  
-Le agradezco mucho lo que hizo, y perdone usted, porque llegué a juzgarlo temerosa por su apariencia pero ya veo que usted es una buena persona. Le estaré eternamente agradecida.- este quiso decir algo pero su nueva jefa no le dejó.- Por favor, lo único que le pido como prioridad es que proteja a mi hijo Adrien.- abrazó a Adrien que miró a su madre.- Es lo más valioso e importante para nosotros y mi mayor deseo es que pueda estar bien. ¿Puedo confiarle su seguridad?  
Asintió con vehemencia ante tal sincera petición. Se prometió hacer todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos para cuidar a ese niño, dándole a su vida un propósito que cumpliría con anhelo al verlo crecer sintiendo cada día que su cariño crecía más. Y si era necesario, darle un pequeño escape de esa vida tan ajetreada que tenía y protegerlo de los akumas.

Y lo protegería de lo que fuera o de quien fuera, incluso si era de propio padre…  
-¡Te he dicho que te muevas cerebro de mono!- gritó enfurecido el villano de Paris que estaba junto con su secuaz la ahora rebautizada mujer pájaro. Necesitaba darle tiempo al chico como Chat Noir y se lo iba a dar.- Bien tú lo has querido. Si no te mueves considérate despedido y pulverizado, grandísimo idiota.  
Gruñó negándose a obedecer, aceptando el desafío. No importando los golpes ya recibidos por esos dos, ni la gran desventaja en la que estaba. Porque ese niño era su prioridad, era lo más importante para él, y no iba a dejar que le impidieran cumplir su misión más importante.

_... Le pido como prioridad es que proteja a mi hijo Adrien._

Y cumpliría con ello. Que lo intentaran siquiera, porque no iba a ceder hasta que le quedara aliento. Y por él, iba a aguantar todo.

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos y por piedad pido sus buenas vibras para recuperarme a full. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
